Howls and Hair
by westeros
Summary: Teddy/Victoire. A pack of drabbles  very short . Updated regularly. Expect fluff, and possible angst in later chapters.
1. Wishes and Hair Colors

**A/N: I went to a midnight premiere of HPDH2 at a local theater when it came out, hands down, most beautiful thing I'll ever see, couldn't stop my hysterical sobs, especially afterwards. Sorry again for the lack of uploads! I just have so many ideas but get too lazy to develop them...I'm working on that.**

**This will be a pack of Teddy/Victoire drabblets. I plan to update regularly, most likely every few days or so. Feel free to send in requests if you want to see particular scenarios or something.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, I wish I was like you, Ted. Imagine all the wicked things I'd be able to do." Victoire leaned back into the couch, a small smile lingering on her face.<p>

His blue eyebrows crinkled for a moment, before his face broke into a grin,"Yeah, _amazing_ things." Ted spoke in a low voice, leaning towards her. "Such as freaking everyone out by turning your good-looking Veela hair into a Weasley orange. Go ginger and see how that works out for you." He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers at Victoire.

She threw him a fake nasty look and lightly punched his side.


	2. Little Things

**A/N: Remember, requests are always open.**

* * *

><p>"Those are little things. Quiet details, don't pour yourself over them too much, Ted." She quietly murmurs against the couch.<p>

"But I..I want those things...to be with me, to be apart of me. To contribute to who I am."

"Those things? Distinctive hair colors and lycanthropy?" Victoire winced slightly, hoping Teddy wouldn't take offense. She rarely ever had conversations like this, with anyone really, let alone Teddy.


	3. Piercings

**A/N: not Teddy/Victoire, sorry. I have quite a few rough drabbles saved on my laptop, this was one of the shorter, cleaner ones, so I uploaded.**

* * *

><p>"Gran doesn't like it when I morph them on, but I quite like them. What do you think, Ginny?"<p>

"I think it matches your hair a bit. I like it." She smiles approvingly, reaching out to touch the two piercings attached to his brow.

Fingering the top piercing, and the one below it, Teddy morphed them away.

"Thanks, I think I'll wear it more often. Maybe just not around Gran."

She chuckles knowingly and called out for James to stop levitating Lily's dolls.


	4. Creativity and Hair Follicles

**A/N: If you see any good Vic/Ted oneshots around, please PM the link :)**

* * *

><p>She flicks a strand of his hair past his ear and sneers at him.<p>

"Oh, yes. Creativity sprouts from each little blue hair follicle on your head, Ted."

"I'm touched." He holds his hands atop each other on his chest.

"Whatever."


	5. Obscene Words and Sandwiches

**A/N: A bit rushed, I must admit. Longer than my usual drabble. I'm still working on fluffy drabbles for them. I feel like I should be throwing in more angsty pieces. What do you guys want to see next? And I'm sorry if I mess up the tenses (going from morphs to morphed/things like that) bad habit that I can't seem to get rid of.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fine, fine guys. Fred, you're paying me in chocolate and sugar quills for this, alright?"<p>

"What? No one else has to pay?"

"Oh you started this whole thing."

Fred looked sheepishly away.

"Are you staying to watch or not? She's coming back from French lessons any minute now."

"Oh alright."

"Children!" Teddy commanded to the bunch before him. "Disperse, and act normal. Go."

Fred smirked at James, "It might be hard for you, but try now won't you?"

James rolled his eyes and went back to chasing Lily.

"Don't be mean!" Roxanne pecked her brother's arms and pulled him into the kitchen, muttering things about a promised sandwich.

Hearing the cackles of the fireplace, Teddy morphed as quickly as he could.

"Oh, hey dad. Thought Mum said you wouldn't be here until later?" Victoire threw her coat on the couch by the fireplace.

Coughing, Teddy squirmed a bit, forgetting Bill's voice and how to imitate it.

"Well, where's Dom? Gran said she'd be here with everyone else too."

Ted shook his head in the direction of the hallway, not trusting his voice.

Slowly, Victoire walked over to him.

"Dad, you sick or something?" She placed a hand on his forehead.

Teddy walked briskly over to the kitchen, nodding as he went.

"Oh. Well, have you seen Ted? Andy said she sent him over today too."

He shook his head. In as low of a voice he could muster, he muttered out, "No. Probably comin' a bit later."

"Oh." Victoire sighed and began fixing herself a sandwich.

Nervously, Teddy began tapping his fingers against the countertop.

Victoire turned, and slowly began staring at him.

Panicking, Teddy turned his head to the ground. When he finally looked back up, she was still there. Her lips tight together in a stern manner and her eyes boring into his. He could feel himself slowly slipping, morphing back into his own self.

Stomping towards him, she slapped a side of his head, which was now green instead of a Weasley ginger.

"Idiot."

"What? I'm getting paid for this! It had to be done." He smiled a bit, knowing she wasn't actually mad.

"You're stupid."

"Ah, your mother wouldn't like hearing such obscene words coming from you, now would she?"

"Shut up." She bit into her sandwich and let her eyes wander around the kitchen.

"Wonder where Freddie is. He agreed to pay me for this and he didn't even stick around to actually see it happen. Smart boy, he is."

"I heard that!" A voice came from the hall.

Holding herself against the countertop, Victoire tried her best to keep from choking. Guffawing, bits of food flew onto the floor, Teddy, and her imported-from-France-thanks-to-Aunt-Gabrielle shoes.


	6. Crinkled Noses and Snogs

**A:N: Louis' age doesn't matter in this drab. (I know there are some people that have little head canons on the next. gen characters and the times they were born/age differences) **

* * *

><p>"Aunt Ginny told me that James told her that you were off snogging Vic."<p>

"Erm yes, yes I did. I snogged her a bit."

A moment passes. Teddy's eyes wander aimlessly around the ceiling, while Louis just sits there, his head tipping back onto the couch.

Finally, Louis crinkles his nose and asks, "How disgusting was it?"


	7. Veggies and Moms

**A:N: I decided to be extra fluffy for you guys! Don't hesitate to send in a request for what types of drabbles you'd like to see next.**

* * *

><p>Pushing her hair behind her ears, Victoire slumped forward onto the counter-top. She spent the last 20 minutes cutting the vegetables, magically, and she still wasn't finished. Sunday Burrow visits were nice, but not when you were working on the food. It was hectic and Molly's occasional nag wasn't all that fun either. Sighing she decided to take a break, but before she could even take a step towards the couches, arms were suddenly around her legs and waist. Yelping and hollering, she looked down at her feet to see Lucy clinging one and Molly clinging to the other one. Turning around, she saw swishes of blue and a familiar tall nose.<p>

"Teddy! Off!" Grinning she pushed him to the side. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

Bending down, she pried off Lucy and Molly's fingers.

"Guys, we can all play a bit later, alright? I promise."

Lucy and Molly looked at each other and Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Bother Teddy for me, please? I'll get some chocolate for you guys." Right, it was a win-win thing for her, considering the chocolate she'd give away would be from Teddy.

Molly and Lucy giggled and walked over to Teddy and just stared at him for a while, waiting.

"Well, um, you girls go on out to the back with the rest of the lot, okay? I'll come right out." With that the girls obediently skipped out towards the back. As Teddy turned towards Victoire, he caught the slightest ghost of exasperation on her face.

"They listen to me because they like me, much better than you."

She scoffed and went back to putting the vegetables into a pile.

"Help me won't you? Gran is still working on the soup and that's basically taking an eternity. Maman won't let me out to play. She said it'd be good to learn how to cook. Don't understand the woman, not one bit."

Teddy smiled and whipped his wand out.

"Lemme handle this, eh?"

"Um, don't blow anything up now."

His jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Bleursghs." He gurgled.

She giggled uncontrollably, "Oh my god, you weirdo. What even- okay, okay, I get it. You'll do it fine. Just hurry up."


	8. Dingy Robes and Apparition

With a pop, Victoire landed gracefully into the living room of The Burrow.

"You can't keep doing that. One day, one of us will get so annoyed, we'll hex your head off."

"Threats don't scare me, Ted. Besides, you aren't too good with that kind of magic, now are you?" She taunted him, whilst dusting herself off.

"Well, hopefully you'll splinch next time. Merlin knows everyone in this house is tired with all the apparating you've been doing. Wondering why your Dad hasn't stopped you himself.

"Daddy's quite proud of me, thank you very much."

"Whatever."

She smirked and walked over to him, "Meanwhile, I heard from Harry that you're quitting your job?"

"Yes. There isn't enough glory in selling dingy robes at Gladrags."

She snickered.

"Why not be an train to be an auror or something like that?"

"And put myself through all that? And work with people I see at family get-togethers? I think not."

"Prissy prat."

"Ah! Alliteration! Spiffy!" He came over and tapped her nose, scrunching his and making a face.


End file.
